The Greater Decade's War
The Greater Decades War, also the War of Japanese Dispute, was a massive, global conflict between the Nuuk Empire and the Weltreich and gave birth to the AAR. It began over a dispute regarding Japan but would go on to encompass most of the world. During the war, thousands if not millions of nuclear weapons were fired at almost every major city, killing billions. The fighting became increasingly more vicious until the Endwar Period, at which the struggling nations reached an eternal stalemate. Recognizing this, the two signed an agreement to split Japan and found the Nuuk-Berlin Pact. History Beginnings The Nuuk Empire was only recently formed at this time from the Greenlandic Empire's conquest of the Americas. From there, the Empire expanded into southern Africa and much of Asia. Its next goal was Japan. However, the Weltreich, which had also been recently formed from Großdeutches Reich, also set its eyes on Japan. Both sides sent expeditionary forces into the islands and when they met, a border skirmish occurred. The leaders of both nations met, each side threatening war if they did not receive Japan. With no compromise in sight, the two sides went to war. The Mid-War The first battles of the war were, of course, limited to Japan. Each side, however, was cautious not to destroy too much of the cities there. They did want to annex it, after all. This cautious fighting became stressful are tiresome for both sides, and eventually, the war was spread to each other's homeland. The first assault made was the Nuuk Empire's landing in the British Isles, which was relatively successful, albeit only for a few years. The Weltreich retaliated by invading Tamilakaan, which was a successful invasion. The Nuuk Empire then launched an assault into Amerika and Inka, the Weltreich's two territories in the Americas. This was a huge success, and the Nuuk Empire gained control over all the Americas. In addition, they had funded Australasian Communists, who were able to take control of the Weltreich puppet of the Australasian Bloc. This caused the Australasian Civil War. By now, the Weltreich was fed up, and to retaliate launched the first of many nuclear missiles to major Nuuk cities. The Nuuk Empire, horrified, launched their own missiles. From this point on, the war would be mostly nuclear. Fighting was limited to the dying wastes of radiated cities as each side relentlessly fired nuclear weapons. The Endwar By the later stages of the war, the use of nuclear weapons had actually gone down, and the fighting returned to actual soldiers. The communists had won the civil war in Australia and formed the Australasian Aboriginal Republic which emideatly left the war. The Nuuk Empire had captured lands like Finland but was far from capitulating the Weltreich. With this in mind, it launched the Second French Assault. The idea was to take France, which would give the Empire a straight shot into the Weltreich Homeland. The assault reached its peak at the Third Battle of Paris. Should the Nuuk Imperialists have won, they would've been able to take France and shoot straight for Germania. However, they did not win. The Weltreich focused all its European troops on Paris and pushes the Nuuk Imperialists out, driving the war into a stalemate. Both sides realized this by now, and after the futile Second French Assault, the Emperor and Weltfuhrer met in Tokyo. There, the Treaty of Tokyo was negotiated. The Nuuk Empire and Weltreich were to split Japan and enter an alliance entitled the Nuuk-Berlin Pact. To this day, the borders remain.